The Story of Toph and Lin Beifong
by CREATIVE AMINE WRITER
Summary: After Aang and Zuko restored the three nations together as one, Team avatar has gone their seperate ways. Toph is on her own now along with her daughter Lin Bei Fong. As Lin becomes a talented earthbender like her mother, Toph begins to worry what is going to happen when she keeps having visions of Azula coming to get Lin. Toph will do anything to stop Azula as the Chief of Police.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**& Legend of Korra**

**Creative Anime Writer Presents**

**The Story of Toph and Lin Bei Fong**

**~Chapter 1: Her Big Beautiful Eyes~**

After twinkle toes and Zuko restored peace to the world, I decided to go with Katara to celebrate. We went to this festival where floats were everywhere. Katara was amazed, but I surely was not. Sometimes I wish I could see, like the others. While we were looking at the floats a piece a paper was thrown at my face.

Katara looked shocked and asked if I was okay. That was the day when we first met.

"Hey I bet you didn't see that coming!" Said a boy laughing

"That wasn't very nice!" Katara said furiously

I take off the piece of paper from my face slowly, and I smirk at him while I give me a scared look.

"Yeah, you right!" I said laughing "But you know what else is funny!

The boy looks at me puzzled while Katara puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Toph, please don't cause a scene!" She said worried

I ignored her and I lied saying "okay I won't." But you know me I just had enough of his jokes. I slammed my foot to the ground I earthbended up into the air. Katara looked at me mad. The boy was very high into the sky and some people wondered what was going on. Then I hear a big thud on the ground. I smile and I walk to him and he meets my eyes.

"Now that was funny!" I said laughing uncontrollably

The boy blacks out and hits his head hard the ground. People surround me, Katara, and the boy. They whisper what happened and who had done it. I examined him carefully from what I could see. Then I heard someone say he was from the Earth Kingdom. Katara yanked my arm and we ran back to the hotel we were staying at. She takes me to her room. I knew I was it going to be while.

"Toph, I told you not to cause a scene!"

"And I didn't…" I said calmly crossing my arms

"Oh, really?"

I point my finger at her

"Look, you would do the same thing if a guy ticked you off!"

Katara lowers my finger down

"No I would not Toph, Do you realize how much attention you brought upon the two of us!"

I plop on her bed and make a snow angel. As I look up at the celling, I see Momo flying around in a circle like a hawk waiting for his prey.

"Nope, I just realize that you need to have fun in your life once in a while…"

Katara growls at me and slaps the door behind her. Momo lands on my belly, as I give a big sigh. All of a sudden, I hear a pebble hit the window. I turn to the side trying to ignore it. It stops for a second but more keep hitting the window. I finally get up and open the window to see who it is.

"Hey!" A boy shouts

For some reason my ears perk up and I recognize his voice. It's the boy who threw the piece at me.

"You again!" I shout from the window

"Please don't be mad." Your friend told me the reason why you did that…" He puts his head down in shame.

Even through I was born blind I can still see a little of what he looks like. He has this long black hair and he wears ripped green clothing from the earth kingdom. When I look down I see that his feet are bare like mine.

"Yeah, What's the reason!" I kinda lose my voice from screaming so far away from him.

The boy raises his head and looks up at the window again

"I know you are blind. But the reason why I did that is because… Well I… Kind of.."

He scratches his head

"Spill it out!

"I love girls who are blind!" He finally says

My heart stops and I have this weird feeling in my stomach. Never in my life have I met a person who loves a girl who is blind. I earth bend to make steps down to where he is and I slowly get down from the window. I run to the boy and hug his arms and I kiss him.

That was the day when I met the love of my life….

A few years passed and he shortly passed away from a heart attack. I was devastated. I thought that my dreams and hope were crushed until.. I heard a baby scream. With a sigh of relief a baby girl was in my arms. She was cooing and had black hair just like me. Katara was by my side during the delivery was born. I was happy, but now the question was… is she like me?

"Katara… I say calmly

Katara comforts me and puts her arm around me. I begin to ask the serious question..

"Is she blind?" I asked

Katara looks at me then the baby. The baby looks at her and smiles.

"No, Toph… She can see..." She said slowly

Tears come rolling down my face. These were not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

"What are you going to name her?" Katara asked

I look at the baby, watching her as she yawns and falls asleep in my arms. I give a big smile.

"Lin.." I say

"Lin Bei Fong…"

I


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**& Legend of Korra**

**The Story of Toph and Lin Bei Fong**

**~Chapter 2: Visions~**

I see myself alone in a dark abandoned arena. It looked to me like I caused the damage. But how could I? I use my bending to defend and protect my daughter. Suddenly I see a girl in a black hood. She smiles at me, then she lands her bare feet on the broken area of the battle field. I felt the vibrations of her presence then gasped. She finally spoke and lowered her hood.

"Hello… Toph…"

"Azula!" "How did you escape jail?" "I thought Zuko and Katara beat you and chained you up!

Azula just smiles, but then I get the feeling she is not alone. Fire benders surround me and Azula. As they come closing in. I earthbend a big rock and hit one of the fire benders. Azula claps her hands.

"I still can't believe you still got your moves." She said smirking

"What do you want?"

But as I am talking to her, The fire benders come charging at me. I stomp my foot the ground, and the arena begins to crumple where they stand. I look around and see it was a distraction, then I notice Azula is gone. I hear her laugh then suddenly I feel a charge of lightning hit my body. I look up and I see Azula laughing mad as I black out…

I gasp and try to catch my breath. It was just a dream. But it all felt so real….


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3: Threat~**

I couldn't sleep at all last night, that dream still frightens me. The way she looked at me, her eyes fire with hatred… The question is did she escape jail? I take a sip of my hot tea, the warmth of it on my hands, makes me smile. I hear footsteps coming and put my cup of tea down.. I close my eyes and I speak..

"Lin… I know you are there…"

My daughter pops up her head from spying on me and she giggles. She is wearing a green bamboo pajama with a cute panda designed on the shirt.

"How did you know I was there? Sometimes I still think you cheat." She crosses her arms

"If I was cheating… Then how come your mother is the greatest earth bender and also Republic City's very own Chief of Police.. I say shrugging

Lin scrunches up her nose, and sits down across from me…

"Touché'…" She said sighing

I laugh and get up and mess with her hair.

"So, Mommy… I was wondering if you could teach me some earth bending after you get off from work.."

I stop messing with my daughters' hair and I look at her curiously… I finally spoke and asked why. She turned and looks into my eyes.

"Well, Tenzin's already showing off his air bending skills, He taunts me by circling me around with his little air scooter.. And I just want to knock him off with my own earth bending skills.."

I jump up right away and pick her up in my arms and smile.

"Now, that's my girl!" I swarm her with kisses and tickle her

I take her outside and blindfold her with a green slash that was a part of my dress when I was with my family long ago…

"Mom, what's with the blind fold? "

I pace back and forth and wear my chief of police uniform… "In order to become a earth bender one must hear, and feel when to strike… Observe…"

I walk towards her and she senses my presence…

Lin gasps and she knows I am going to attack her with a kick.. She dodges very fast and does a flip.. I grin and clap my hands. Lin takes peeks underneath the blindfold smiles…

"I felt your attack coming when you landed your foot on the ground." "For some reason I could hear and feel the vibrations…"

I take off the blindfold and teach her how to earth bend a rock from the ground. She sees me squatting and looks at me strange… "A good earth bender must know how to attack and defend themselves in battle." I take a deep breath and raise my hand up and the rock comes towards my face, I punch it and lands to a pile of other broken rocks.. I shrug and give her a hint it is her turn..

Lin walks slowly and looks at me.. She looks frightened but I comfort her by giving her a hug and whisper in her ear to don't be afraid.. Lin squats down and raises her hand and the rock slowly goes up and goes back down…

"Aww… I am never going to get it…"

"You just need to clear your mind and focus your energy lifting the rock.."

Lin tries again and concentrates hard on the rock.. The rock comes slowly to her face, but it is not falling down like last time. I smile and say to strike! She puts a lot of effort into the punch that the rock goes flying into the air and goes into the person who sells cabbage's in his little wagon.. It destroyed it and the cabbages were crushed I have a shocked like on my face.. mostly likely because number one I was amazed, and two, she caused more damage that I caused!

"My Cabbage's!" The old man exclaimed

I high five Lin and whisper in her ear saying that he deserved that… She just giggled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay one more lesson then I have to go to work… You learned offense but what defense…"

I earth bend a big hill of earth, on top is a big boulder. Lin panicked because I earth bended her pretty high from where I was.

"Push the rock down!" I shouted

Lin shakes her head no. "Don't worry I won't get hurt."

"You promise?" Lin asked scared

I shake my head agreeing with her. Lin pushes the boulder down and I get ready to defend myself/ The boulder comes so fast that my heart stops and focuses on my target and I squat down and reach out my hands to break the rock. In two seconds I broke it in half with my eyes closed.

Lin was worshipping me about that was the greatest thing I have ever done in my life. I blush and say that Aang tried to do that but he dodged the rock and acted like a whinny baby. A smile appeared on her face, and she got into a squatting position ready to defend herself. I slowly push the boulder down and comes at her really fast. She took a deep breath and reached out her hands and the rock was completely destroyed.

"I did it!" "I really did it mom!"

I hear claps from someone a whistle. I turn around and see Aang, along with Katara, their son Tenzin. I make the hill go down to the ground slowly and greet them.

"I see you are teaching her like I did." Said Aang

Lin hugs me.. I look at her and smile.

"Well, what do you expect she is Toph's daughter after all.." Katara said chuckling

I hear my phone ring and immediately I pick it up.

"Hello…"

Lin hears a little muffled conversation on the phone.

"Yes, Understood I will get right on it."

*Click*

"Mommy…"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath..

"Katara can you and Aang watch Lin for me while I am away." There is something going on at the police station and I need to be there as soon as possible…"

Katara and Aang shake their heads.

I bow and say thank you. I kneel down to Lin's height and give her a hug and a kiss..

"Duty calls?" She asked curious

"Yes… Duty calls.."

I walk away from her and smile.

"I will be home tonight don't worry."

Then I disappeared into the sunset…

.

.

"Chief Bei Fong! Why are you here…" Said one of her officers

"I heard that…**She…** was trying to escape today…"

"Fire Prin-"

"Yes…"

I walk past my officer and walk toward the food cart to get a food tray for the prisoner.

The food was yucky more like someone you see at outside a dumpster. I arrive at one of the prisoners cell… I open the door with the key and place the food down slowly and relock the cell.

A girl in a hood flinches and doesn't show her face…

I grab a chair and begin to sit down..

"What's wrong not hungry?"

"Unfortunately I lost my appetite." Said the girl in the hood

"Yeah.. I bet you did" I say putting my hand on the cold jail rail…

"But your plan didn't work… am I right…"

The girl in the hood just smiles and laughs

"That was just a test…" "The real fun will come soon enough…"

"Not on my watch you won't!"

The girl takes off her hood and runs to the bars..

"Oh you will…"

"I am afraid not… **Azula.. **"

She laughs uncontrollably

"After what you did when you were Fire lord." "There is just no way!"

Azula hand makes into a fist and she charges up with fire..

"**I will have power as fire lord again and when I do! I will make you suffer the most!" Ha!**

A fire ball was coming towards me and I dodged quickly and stared at her… then walked away…

"**Or maybe I should just kill your daughter right in front of you!"**

A spark of fire begins lighting up and I open the cell and I choke the fire lord princess..

"**Oh… Did I break a nerve…" **

I slam her to the ground… and lock the cell again.

"**Oh don't worry Toph, once I get out of here.." "You daughter will be the first and last thing you will ever see.."**

**She laughs and I ignore the harsh words she is saying. I slam the door shut from behind.**

"Make sure… you watch her… I don't want her to escape or harm my daughter… Understood?"

"Of course, Chief Bei Fong."

I walk away slowly and a tear begins to come rolling down my cheek. If anything happened to Lin.. I just don't know what I do without her.


End file.
